


Haikyuu oneshots

by CupidV3mit



Series: Haikyuu oneshots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Attempt at Humor, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Bakery, Bathrooms, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Catboys & Catgirls, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Height Differences, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Married Couple, Multi, Nicknames, Oneshot, Polyamory, Public Display of Affection, Sex, Sexual Content, Sugawara is feral but not really, Top Oikawa Tooru, Walking In On Someone, double confession, haikyuu oneshots, haikyuu rarepairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupidV3mit/pseuds/CupidV3mit
Summary: Haikyuu oneshots for fun!
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Series: Haikyuu oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883191
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	1. Rivals (Oikawa/Hinata)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though Hinata and Oikawa were considered rivals to the public they all sensed that something was going on behind the scenes.

“Hey Kageyama have you seen Hinata?” Sugawara asked.

“Not since the game ended, he kinda rushed off.” Tobio replied nonchalantly. 

“Where’s Oikawa?” Iwaizumi asked the team, tapping his foot angrily. “I swear if he ran off to his stupid fangirls again I’m going to punch him.” 

Everyone on Aobajousai shrugged their shoulders and Iwa’s patience was at his wits end. 

Both teams realized they were missing a member and went to ask one another if they knew where the two boys went. Kageyama went to the bathroom to see if the shrimp was having his usual bathroom break from the nerves. 

He called out into the bathroom, “Hey Hinata we’re leaving soon, are you in here?” and waited. He got no response and was about to leave when he heard strange noises coming from a stall.

Slowly walking towards the stall the sounds became more clear and he figured out pretty quickly two people were passionately making out or what he hoped was just making out. Tobio turned and began to walk away and avoid making noise until he heard “Oikawa-san-” and he recognized who it was.

“Hinata?” he asked and the bathroom went silent. 

Kageyama heard a small shuffle and he opened the door, ‘why would they leave it unlocked?’ he thought, already regretting his decision on invasion of privacy. 

The door opened and there they were. Hinata pressed up against the wall with his legs crossed around Oikawa’s torso. His arms were wrapped around Tooru’s neck and they both turned with shock and embarrassment.

“Kageyama, it’s not what it-” Shoyo just looked down, flushed and embarrassed. Oikawa slowly put him down and just stood there. 

“You know what, don’t tell me. I’ll just say you were both in the bathroom.” Tobio spoke after an uncomfortable silence. 

Oikawa just laughed and Hinata just made flustered noises trying desperately to articulate words.  
All the boys left the bathroom, heading off in different directions. Hinata looked back and Oikawa winked at him. Shoyo turned back and turned red, his face and ears felt hot. He wanted to tell Kageyama to not tell anyone but he was 90% sure Tobio already got the memo. 

“Where were you?” Daichi asked.

“Ahaha Bathroom! After-game jitters you know!” he responded quickly waving his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa/Hinata is one of my favs. It's a weird ship but i really enjoy the content for it haha.


	2. Double confession (Yachi x Kiyoko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi prepares to tell Kiyoko about her crush.

Yachi eyed the folded paper in her hand nervously. “What if she rejects me?” Yachi thought to herself, making her already trembling body tremble more. She waited in the club room and waited for Kiyoko. 

She heard the door open and she yelped quickly realizing who it was. “Hi Kiyoko!” she waved, unaware of how sweaty her palms were. “Hello Yachi.” Kiyoko said in her usual calm tone, offering a sweet smile as she picked up a paper semi-frantically. 

Yachi turned to leave until she heard Kiyoko quietly say “W-wait Yachi..”. The shorter girl turned around to see Kiyoko’s hand covering her face as she held out a folded piece of paper. “This is for you.” she whispered. 

“I have something for you too.” Yachi replied meekly. 

“Thank you.” they both said at the same time as both girls unfolded the paper.

Both eyes went wide and they blushed a bright pink. Meeting eyes as they looked up, earning glances at one another before turning away blushing.

Kiyoko slowly made her way to Yachi, hugging her and giving her a kiss on her head. Yachi just squeaked and tightly wrapped her arms around Kiyoko. 

“I like you.” Yachi half shrieked half trying to keep it together. 

“I guess I do too.” Kiyoko nodded, turning away again. 

Yachi got up on the tips of her toes and pecked Kiyoko’s cheek before promptly running off squealing. 

Kiyoko placed a hand and her cheek and smiled brightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these two bhbhbhbhbhb


	3. Morning people (Asadaisuga)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara is a morning person, his boyfriends are not.

Daichi and Asahi could agree they weren’t morning people.

Waking up early was like a chore or just waking up at all made them even more sleepy. Not in Sugawara’s case however. He woke up early so he could open up the bakery he owned and that the two other boys looked after when Suga was away.

Suga did pay them for small tasks when the store was too busy like buying supplies or delivering orders. Suga did the usual like putting out chairs and taking the baked goods out of the freezer and putting them in the display cases. He almost forgot to display today's special, he grabbed a little note card and wrote down ‘Today’s special’ in pretty letters. 

Going to the front door to switch the signs from ‘Closed!’ to ‘Open!’ he realized he forgot to wake up his sleeping boyfriends. 

He walked upstairs and saw both of the boys entangled in the bedsheets, smiling softly he nudged their shoulders. 

“It’s time to wake up.” Suga said as he gave both boys kisses.

They responded with a groan and sleepily opened their eyes, directing their attention to their silver-haired boyfriend. 

“Hi sunshines!” Suga’s smile brightened when he saw that they were awake. “I didn’t have to spray you with a water bottle today!” He laughed. 

“We still hate you for that.” Asahi and Daichi said as they gave Suga a kiss on the cheek.

“Do you really?” Suga smirked mischievously.

The taller boys turned bright red and looked down, “No..”

“I thought so.” Suga replied sweetly as he watched the boys change into clothes for the day.

“I hope to see you ready to take some orders out for me in 20 minutes.” Suga grinned as he turned the corner to head back downstairs.

“Of course love!” They called back with a sudden burst of energy. They loved taking out orders because they’re always packaged and baked with love.

They’re still sleepy but it’s worth it because tonight they planned to make Suga feel good since he worked so hard this week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written any fics with a poly couple before so this was extremely fun. :)


	4. Catboy self indulgence chapter (Oikage)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CATBOYS pls

Oikawa had always loved cats when he was younger. 

The world they lived in there were two kinds of people. 

Humans and catpeople.

It was weird but it just made Oikawa love cats even more. 

Their ears looked so fluffy and their tails looked so soft. 

He had met a boy in his middle school years named Kageyama. 

He was one of those cat-people.

Torū was fascinated with Tobio to the point where being away from him made the taller boy feel funny. 

When he asked him out when they both graduated college, Tobio accepted.

Now they’re here. 

Married. 

Kageyama loved being pet and purred when Oikawa would stroke his tail or give him head pats. 

Kageyama would swing his tail and brush it against Torū’s soft skin. 

Oikawa did not believe in paradise until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one’s for you von


End file.
